B
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 50. Synopsis As the Pokémon League is opening, Black is still devastated by the loss of Musha. He wakes up in bed, greeted by White and the professors. Black starts considering going back to Nuvema Town, for the situation has grown too complicated for him and he has no chance of entering the League. However, upon seeing his Pokémon being sad, Black makes a final turn to Drayden, with a sliver of hope left. Chapter Plot The fireworks are lit and explode in the sky, marking the opening of the Pokémon League. Many people enter the League, who are very determined to participate and watch the battles. Shauntal makes notes in her book about the opening, and asks Grimsley what does he think of it. Grimsley replies that he can only judge the book as a whole, and asks of her to finish the book first, which annoys Shauntal. He thinks they should do the same for Alder, which saddenes Shauntal that he lost the battle to the king of Team Plasma. Despite him missing, the Pokémon League has opened. Caitlin appears, stating this was bound to happen anyway, since Alder always left the Elite Four in charge. However, Caitlin is a bit worried, since Alder's defeat has made people concerned. Grimsley notes the number of visitors has decreased from last year. Shauntal assumes this is all because of Team Plasma's doing, since they have propagated people to release their Pokémon, and may feel guilty watching the League. Grimsley remarks even with the Champion absent, they should still carry out their duties: to battle the challengers, and show them their power, just like they always do. Marshal arrives, asking if they are even fine with that. He reminds them of Team Plasma's involvement, and states they must fight this enemy and stop their ambitions right now. Caitlin refuses, stating they have an opinion of their own. Grimsley states he is not threatened, and will only defend himself. Shauntal, however, remarks this is a good story for a book. Marshal is a bit disappointed, but remarks they all have different opinions, even Alder, who has left Marshal and the rest in charge to handel the Pokémon League. Marshal goes to walk away, seeing he won't gain any support from them. Caitlin stops him, remarking even if Team Plasma is entitled to their opinion, she can sense that they are doing criminal acts by holding people hostage. Marshal remarks she is talking about the Gym Leaders, so Caitlin has Gothitelle use its Psychic powers. On screen, Drayden announces 31 challengers will participate in the League tomorrow, and wishes them luck. Professor Juniper turns the TV off, as she, Fennel and Amanita remark the League has started. Seeing Drayden in perfect form, Juniper sees that is in contrast to Black, who is still unconscious in his bed. They visit Black, to which White states his condition hasn't changed a bit. Cedric states he cannot blame Black, for his Pokémon that was with him since childhood has left him. White states something like this happened on Route 4 already, but it was a different situation. Black starts muttering about Musha: in his dream, Black shouts out to Musha, and sees a white silhouette of it. Black asks it did it really accompany Black just to devour his dreams, to feed it like that. Black asks did it left because that food is no longer good for it, and that there was no actual bond between them. He becomes frustrated, seeing they were never really partners to have a bond between one another. As Black begins to wake up, Juniper remarks that she was surprised to hear that Cedric's Starter Pokémon have been released from Team Plasma's attack. White reminds it was a year since that happened, and admits she encountered Gigi on a rainy night a year ago. Cedric believes that to be the case: Gigi is definitively the third Pokémon that ran away. He remarks that White even got a Pokédex in the end, and calls that fate. Juniper starts shaking in fear, knowing that Zorua was watching her in the lab the entire time. Black, who wakes up, confirms that. White is pleased that he woke up, while Black states that he had seen Zorua on Driftveil Drawbridge, where it was pranking Black, and suspects it also caused him the trouble in Elesa's Gym. Black thinks for a bit, and puts his clothes on. He tells White and others he is going back to Nuvema Town. White refuses Black's answer, for he has come too far to back down. She remarks she was devastated by N's speech, and came back stronger. She proclaims Black has to believe in his dreams. Black repeats the word "Dreams", and states he just had a dream about Musha. He admits that before that, he had a dream about being chased by Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, and even before that, a dream that he was duped by Brycen and the Light Stone got stolen. He tells White before the journey, all he was dreaming was to win the Pokémon League. But now with the Light Stone, Team Plasma and Legendary Pokémon involved, Black now sees he is involved in something even he cannot understand. Black reminds that the dream of winning the Pokémon League is gone, and Musha has shied away from him because of that. Moreover, he only has seven badges, and cannot even participate. Suddenly, the TV is turned on, on which Black sees the opening ceremony is today. Many trainers are trying to pass the Victory Road, and sees he was supposed to cross that road as well. He turns around, seeing his Pokémon are envious of this, too. Seeing they are sad that they can't participate in the Pokémon League, too, Black realizes that Musha was not the only one that wanted to enter the tournament. Black stutters, and reminds himself of all his past adventures with the Pokémon. Looking at Brav, Tula, Costa and Bo, Black yells out they need to go. Elsewhere, Drayden is speaking with his assistant. Black descends down on Brav, to which Drayden asks him what does he want. Black states he has read the rules of the Pokémon League countless times: today is merely the opening ceremony, while tomorrow the tournament starts. Black claims this is before the deadline, but Drayden claims he is just nitpicking. Black shouts out that he really is splitting hairs, and demands a Gym Battle challenge from Drayden for the final badge right away. Drayden glares him annoyingly. Elsewhere, White, Cedric and his daughter are told that Marshal and Caitlin know where the Gym Leaders are. Marshal denies, but states Caitlin knows they are somewhere in Unova region. Cedric remarks she is using Gothitelle to read into Gym Leaders' minds. Caitling confirms this, as she can send and accept their messages. Caitlin focuses, and utters the word "HELP". Debuts Pokémon *Caitlin's Gothitelle *Conkeldurr (Marshal's) *Golurk (Shauntal's) *Zweilous Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 50 chapters